Los Comet
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: Un evento que podria traer mas de alguna complicacion a los gemelos que no pasaran desapersividas TWC
1. Chapter 1

Tokio Hotel no me pertenece (brincos diera) no gano mas que mi propia satisfaccion al escribir, el fic es basado en videos (situacion) que ocurrieron en los comets 2008 pero no por eso esto es real (aclaro uno nunca sabe)

Si no te gusta el Twincest no lo leas asi nos evitamos disgustos xD

**Capitulo 1: preparándonos para los comets**

**-Demonios Bill tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto en 2 horas y tu aun no terminas de arreglarte- **Discutía un Tom molesto frente a la puerta donde su hermano menor llevaba encerrado una hora..

**-No se porque tardas tanto si ayer en el salón de belleza te dejaron listo además…- **mas Tom no pudo terminar la frase pues la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a su otra mitad con su nuevo cabello completamente negro(1) y alaciado muchísimo más que el de George

**-Ya Tomi no se cuanto apuro tienes por llegar si en menos de 20 minutos estaremos en el aeropuerto además tengo que lucir hermoso para los comets ya que no tendremos mucho tiempo cuando lleguemos – **se acerca a el y pasa sus brazos sobre el cuello del de rastas pero al momento en el que iban a unirse sus labios Tom voltea la cara impidiendo el contacto de estos.

**-Pues yo no le veo el interés a tanto arreglo, si siempre te vez genial y aun antes de llegar Natalie te iba ayudar con eso, a menos claro de que quieras lucir así para alguien mas- **Termino soltándose de Bill y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación

-**Otra vez con eso ya te lo he dicho millones de veces Bushido no me interesa yo solo te amo a ti- **camina hacia la misma dirección que Tom pero se detiene al momento que este se gira a verlo y con una ceja levantada le contesta

**-Bushido eh?? Yo nunca dije que fuera por el- **Pero Bill conocía esa mirada Tom esta empezando a molestarse y eso no es algo que el quisiera

**-Se que es el Tom, y lo se porque el también estará ahí, además cada vez que lo vez dices lo mismo, cuando yo no he hecho nada- **Trata de aclarar las cosas pero solo hace que Tom le responda

**-Si pero bien que alientas a que el te desee- **en sus ojos se posaba un brillo aquel que Bill sabia que era que estaba celoso, Tom no lo podía evitar sabia que Bill no era el inocente joven que todos creían, y que disfrutaba incitar a hombres y mujeres por igual haciendo que quisieran tener algo que jamás estaría a su alcance, a Tom no le importaban gran cosa los demás pero Bushido el ya era otra cosa.

**-Estas paranoico Tom vez cosas donde no las hay- **

**-Así y que me dices de la entrevista con bravo donde la tipa esa rubia te dijo que Bushido piensa que eres sexy, tartamudeaste, estabas nervioso-**

-**Es increíble Tom que te acuerdes de eso fue en el 2006, además claro que lo estaba ni sabia quien era entonces él. Es ridículo que aun sigas con eso**-

-**Ridículo no pequeña diva, si la cosa quedara ahí no creo que hubiera problema pero que me dicen en la entrevista via teléfono que nos hicieron cuando estábamos en Francia? **–

**-Si y eso que me alegre de que tuviera la amabilidad de votar por nosotros- **Bill no podía creer que Tom todavía se acordara de esos insignificantes detalles, pero al parecer Tom no pasaba nada desapercibido si eso involucraba a tu Hermanito y al rapero

-**Disculpa pero que yo recuerde el dijo que voto por ti, y tu todavía lo que le respondes con esa mentira, para acabarlo tuviste que entrar al internet a votar por el, para no sentirte mal**-

**-o Tomi, debo recordarte que me interrumpiste para decirque que esperaba hubiera votado por todos, no tienes que enojarte por eso- **Bill se acerco a el pero Tom se lo seguía negando

**-a si pero….– **Pero la mano del Pelinegro le impidió seguir hablando

**-Ni se te ocurra mencionar la entrega de los anteriores comets que lo único que hice era ser bueno ante las cámaras y gracias al cielo no hiciste alguna estupidez-**

**-perdona ahora soy yo el que no se controla y dice cuanta cosa quiere, mientras tu le coqueteas en mi cara a ese, sinceramente espero no te la hayas pasado votando por el esta vez porque creo que también sabes que ganara este comets no?- **la cara de Bill mostraba sorpresa Tom no podía ser asi de malo, el solo estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía y si dijo que se imagina quien ganaría pero por la popularidad que tenía el rapero no porque el lo deseara

**-Eres muy cruel, Yo no me enojo porque antes gritando ante todos a todas las tías que te has tirado – le **dijo, Tom estaba exagerando las cosas era demasiado

-**Bill Kaulitz tu sabes que mi fama de player es una farsa, para que no sospecharan nada, sabes que con la única persona que he estado es contigo**- Al parecer ambos gemelos ya estaban exhausto de aquella discusión que inicio sin sentido alguno

**-Ya me harte de ti Tom, y de tus celos- **El silencio reino en la habitación mientras que el ambiente se tornaba denso

**-Tom yo no…-**

**-Está bien, me largo de aqui- **azoto la puerta al salir, causando que sus compañeros salieran del pasillo del hotel

**-ey viejo que ha pasado- **quizo saber, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada de enojo del de rastas mientras se dirigía hacia el elevador

**-Que poco tacto tienes en verdad Georg- **Tras eso cada uno regreso hacer sus maletas a sus habitaciones

**M**ientras en la habitación de los gemelos Bill se encontraba sentado sobre la cama tratando de impedir que alguna lagrima saliera de sus ojos y arruinara su maquillaje, sentía su corazón oprimirse pero sabía que era mas fuerte pues era compartido por su otra mitad lo sabia, había visto el rostro sorprendido de él ante esas crueles palabras, pero le era imposible contenerse, Tom sabia que lo de Bushido era solo un juego para molestar al rapero pero era verdad que a veces se pasaba, tal vez lo mejor sería ir con el y pedirle perdón .

30 minutos llevaban el vocalista y sus amigos esperando en el lobby del hotel, no había rastro alguno de Tom, escucho unos pasos acercarse volteo a ver de quien se trataba, pero solo se topo con David

**-Bueno es hora de irnos-** Volteo sorprendido a verlo el pelinegro que acaso no veía que faltaba el guitarrista

**-David aun falta Tom hace rato lo vimos irse pero no ha regresado- **

**-No te preocupes Gustav, acabo de terminar de hablar con el dijo que estaba ya en el aeropuerto pues tenía algo que hacer antes de irnos-** Bill sintió que los ojos le ardían, Tom estaba molesto y no quería verle eso era claro, se dirigieron hacia la salida del hotel directo para subir a la camioneta el pelinegro agradeció muy en su interior que no hubiera ninguna fan pues no se sentía con ganas de sonreír, solo quería ver a Tom y tal vez pedirle una disculpa por sus palabras.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Tom ya se encontraba sentado en la sala de abordar, tras asegurarse de que sus maletas fueran bien cuidadas y pasar por la revisión, camino directo a su hermano para sentarse junto a el, mientras sus amigos se sentaron algo alejados de ellos para darles un poco de privacidad pues ellos notaron que algo andaba raro

**-Tom-** mas este no le contesto

**-Tomi por favor háblame-** fue cuando Bill vio que su gemelo tenia puesto los audífonos del Ipop pero aun así mínimo se hubiera dignado a voltear a verlo

**-Tom Kaulitz- **alzo un poco la voz y sacudió el hombro del susodicho consiguiendo que lo volteara a ver molesto y se quitara los audífonos

**-Ahora que es lo que quieres Bill, estoy ocupado-** El pelinegro estaba sorprendido como era posible que Tom no se diera cuenta de lo mal que se sentía, y si lo hacia solo lo ignoraba, pero debía calmarse no actuar impulsivamente

-**Tom eres un animal sin ningún tacto, yo muero de preocupación, tratando de encontrar un momento para aclarar las cosas contigo por lo que he dicho y actúas así**- esta bien Bill no estaba para nada calmado pero era desesperante lidiar con Tom

**-Ok te perdono si, pero no lo vuelvas hacer-** se acerco al pelinegro para depositar un rápido beso en sus labios para levantarse y marcharse ya tenían que subir al avión

Bill aun seguía sentado no lo podía creer asi de fácil y ya???

**-ei Tom que paso con tu hermano**- escucho como Georg le preguntaba Tom volteo con una sonrisa y dijo

**-Ya sabes lo de siempre un ataque de Diva- **a lo que ambos rieron mientras caminaban hacia el avión

"_Un ataque de diva no? Si quería que actuara como una eso iba a ser, el no le había pedido perdón a Tom sin embargo este lo había dado, Tom se disculparía con el y el lo conseguiría de la mejor manera"_

**CONTINUARA**

Si a alguien le molesta el hecho de que los dialogos esten en negritas, pensamientos en cursiva que me diga pero es que batalle mucho para subirlo asi

aqui pueden ver los video en los que me he basado para lo dicho por Tom.....

.

No pido review pero son bienvenidos

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

bueno aqui esta la continuacion si no es lo esperaro pues sorry xD pero es lo que traiga en mente....

**Capitulo 2: Los Comet**

Los Cuatro Chicos abordaron el avión, tomando sus lugares en el area de primera clase mientras Georg y Gustav se sentaron juntos Bill esperaba que Tom acomodara sus cosas en el compartimiento arriba de ellos.

Ya listos para despegar escucharon atentamente las instrucciones a lo que Tom en igual de escuchar intentaba dormirse, siempre que despegaban se sentía nervioso y con unas nauseas terribles, al ver que no podía dormirse en tan poco tiempo opto por su segunda opción sostener la mano de su alma gemela

-**No estás algo grandecito para seguir teniéndole miedo al despegar?, cualquiera diría que deberías estar acostumbrado**-

-**Si no quieres que te toque solo dilo**- contesto mientras apretaba mas su mano a la de Bill, el cual se acerco a su oído y le susurro

-**Hay Tomi adoro que me toques**- le dio un suave beso en el cuello **–Pero no quiero que arruines mis u**_ñ_**as **

Ante aquellas palabras Bill volvió a sentarse bien y tomo la mano de Tom entrelazando sus dedos, mientras que el rubio quedo en un semi-estado de shock por lo ocurrido que ni sintió el despegue.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, no se acordaba el haberse quedado dormido pero justo en ese momento era despertado por alguien que movía su hombro lentamente.

-**Tomi quiero unos panditas-**

**-eh??- **el de rastas aun no acaba de captar la petición de su pequeño hermano, pero el solo verle la carita que le estaba poniendo supo que no tendría alguna otra salida más que darle lo que quería

Asi que sin mas llamo a la camarera y le pregunto si había de aquella gomitas que quería Bill a lo que ni en menos de 5 minutos se las habían entregado

**-aquí están Bill, yo no se porque no las pediste tu si estabas despierto y….-**

**-ábrelas-**

_"__eso había sido una orden, de cuando aca Bill me daba órdenes, que cree que soy su esclavo o que siempre hare lo que me pide"_ Pero eso simplemente quedo como un pensamiento pues tan solo pensar eso ya se encontraba abriendo el empaque de gomitas y se las dio.

**-Tomi las separas solo me gustan los panditas rojos-** _"Vamos Tomi cumple lo que te digo querías que fuera una diva pues seré tan caprichoso, hasta que me pidas perdón"_ Tal vez no era el mejor plan o la mejor manera de llevar el vuelo pero era algo que Bill sabia molestaba a Tom que se comportara tan caprichoso o exigente en cosas que realmente no le importarían a Bill

**-grrr-** y con ese ligero gruñido empezó la tortura de Tom en el viaje, tras separar las gomitas como el pelinegro las había pedido fue solo el comienzo de las demás cosas que pidió, que si quería un agua a temperatura ambiente, unas fresas escarchadas de azúcar incluso lo hizo acompañar al baño y lo que Tom pensó tal vez seria un buen momento a solas se termino en cuanto la puerta se azoto en la cara del mayor mientras su hermano entraba a retocarse el maquillaje .

Tom no estaba contento, Bill estaba siendo demasiado quisquilloso por sabrá dios que motivo, y lo peor del caso es que él era el que salía perjudicado, mas cuando se abrió la puerta este aprovecho si se metió rápido llevando a su gemelo nuevamente adentro mientras con una mano cerraba con seguro la puertilla

**-eii que te pasa, déjame salir- **las manos del pelinegro en el pecho del mayor trataban de alejarlo

**-no princesita, te he estado cumpliendo lo que me pides ocupo mi premio**- sus labios de cerraron entorno a los del menor en un beso suave, que mientras se hacia mas profundo Bill trataba de alejarlo "Demonios si esto sigue asi no tardare en ceder"

Las manos de Tom se deslizaban por el cuerpo de Bill recorriendo su espalda hasta posar sus manos en la delicada cintura de su gemelo apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus labios en su cuello dando pequeños besos mientras que Bill había dejado de empujarlo y escurría sus manos bajo los grandes pantalones de su reflejo, Tom solo se concentro en el cuello mientras una mano subía y bajaba a través de su hombría, movía su cadera contra la mano que le daba aquel absorbente placer y sabia como manejar a la perfección aquella zona, mas en menos de un minuto la mano salió de sus pantalones y escucho una risilla a enfrente de el.

-**Disculpa Tom pero no esta bien hacer eso aquí, además no querras que me desarregle mucho verdad-** abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla hablo

**-Y haz algo con eso, no creo que quieras que te vean con "ASI", y date prima en 30 minutos llegamos-** la puerta se cerró enfrente a el, no se daría amor propio en el baño de un avión, asi que abrió la llave esperando saliera agua fría y pudiera calmar su mente

Se encontraban ya en el hotel listos para salir, Natalie se terminaba de darle los ultimo arreglos a Bill, mientras ellos esperaban listos, en vemos de 15 minutos ya todos estaban listos para irse, subieron a la camioneta, donde Bill se sentó atrás mientras Tom iba cantando con Gustav y hablaba con los que graban Tokio Hotel TV.

Desde el encuentro en el avión ninguno de los dos gemelos se había dirigido la palabra el menor porque no lo pensaba hacer, para inquietar mas al mayor y este porque no sabia lo que había causado que Bill se comportara de esa manera ya lo había perdonado que mas podría traer, la camioneta simplemente paro y bajaron por la alfombra roja saludando a las fans y firmando cuanto brazo estaba estirado

Tom miro a su hermano mientras firmaba _"Bill luces genial con esa ropa, entorna tu cuerpo"_

**-Tom-** una voz femenina le hablaba

**-Tom**- escucho por segunda vez entre ver a su hermano y los gritos de la fans sintion como era tocado por el hombro y cuando menos pensó era tomado de la mano para una corta entrevista, una pregunta y casi no contesta espera a que llegue Bill y sea quien lo haga no fuera a meter la pata diciendo algo que no debiera o los delatara.

Había pasado por varias chicas preguntándoles cosas hasta que por fin pudieron entrar al lugar donde se llevaran acabo los comets, tras ver el sitio y ubicar su lugar tomaron asiento percatándose de las personas a su alrededor, ambos gemelos aprovecharon el momento

**-Billa-** hablo junto a su oído

**-Que pasa Tom-** su voz salió suave, hacia unos meses que ya no le daba ese nombre

**-ei chicos que van a querer de tomar- **interrumpió David a los gemelos

**-Dos daiquiris de fresa-** contesto por ambos Bill a lo que el manager le pidió a alguien las bebidas y los dejos solos

**-y bien que es lo que me decías Tom-**

**-que si porque actuabas asi de raro billa, lo que me hiciste en el avión y como te has comportado ordenándome y haciendo capricho y medio como….**-_"si fueras una diva"_

**-Como una diva Tom? Bueno pues es lo que soy así que, que mas da…aunque pensándolo bien te debería de haberte hecho un escándalo por la rubia esa que atrevió a tocarte-** se levanto y cambio de lugar frente a el.

Fue en ese momento que Tom se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Bill de seguro lo había escuchado antes de subir al avión cuando le contesto a Georg que pasaba, y ahora como siempre era el, el que causaba que su hermano tuviera esas reacciones, no era posible que actuara de esa manera

_"__Que quería acaso que le dijera a los chicos lo que realmente pasaba o era más que eso"_

Mas una sonrisa se poso en sus labios su hermano se había puesto celoso, capaz y no era tanto lo de diva lo que lo tenía molesto si no el que no hubiera pedido el perdón por el pleito en igual de que el perdonara a Bill, pero ya tendría tiempo para compensar eso…

Tom Miro a Bill perdiéndose en su delicado rojo con los labios aun con brillo y entreabiertos así como las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas "Hay Bill te ves adorable pasado de copas, como quisiera tenerte cerca "

Cambio la mirada hacia el premio que sostenía entre sus manos

_"__Los comets van excelentes ganamos los 3 comet a los que estábamos nominados la noche aun con lo de Bill iba muy bien excepto solo con dos pequeños problemas que Bushido había sido quien les entregara el premio a la mejor banda, como se le ocurria saludar de beso a Bill a su hermanito, a su amante, nadie lo podía tocar, y para colmo el muy idiota cuando Oliver se le ocurrió el que fuera con alguno de los presentes fuera a parar justo con nosotros, maldito Bushido espero no tener que verte la carota fuera de aquí porque si no, no me hago responsable y para terminar con la cereza en el pastel, aun medio borracho Bill no me deja estar cerca de el" _

FLASH BACK

Habían estado en comerciales mientras volvían a la transmisión Bill se levanto de su asiento para ir con uno de sus guardaespaldas, mientras platicaban Tom aprovecho para ir con su gemelo pero este reacciono evitándolo, salió casi corriendo hacia donde estaban las fans y cuando se acerco a el vio que la fans traia una imagen de ellos con tres grandes letras TWC, se la arrebato mientras le firmaban la mano y Tom la guardo en sus anchos pantalones

Fin Del Flash Back

Tom regreso al momento donde estaban pues Bill lo estaba mirando, fue cuando puso atención estaban por anunciar el súper comet…. todos gritaban y saltaban había ganado el súper comet, Bill se subió sobre donde estaban sentados fue felicitado por David y justo cuando iba a bajar ya esta Tom abrazándolo, que va cargándolo mientras lo baja y abrazaba fuertemente, estaban felices

**-Esto hay que celebrarlo-** le dijo el pelinegro antes de ser puesto en el suelo, subieron a recibir su premio Bill no tenia palabras todo había sido más de lo esperado

Sentían que había pasado muy rápido, se encontraban ya en el Backstage junto con los del staff celebrando Bill estaba pasadito de verdad, incluso termino eructando frente a las cámaras, pero nada importaba solo que había recibido de la mejor manera su regreso en Alemania, todo gracias a sus fans como siempre

**-Bueno Chicos es hora de la afterparty Tom ocupo que hagas que a Bill se le baje un poco lo bebido, Gustav, Georg ustedes…-**

**-David nosotros no iremos quedamos de ver a nuestras familias hoy-** y si a diferencia de los gemelos que le había dicho a su madre que ellos si podían la llamarían, los G's había invitado a su familia para estar con ellos

**-Esta bien entiendo-**

Cada quien fue por su lado dejando a los gemelos solos con Saki y Dunja

**-Bueno Tom como piensas hacer que Bill este normal en menos de 30 minutos-**

**-Saki puedes traerme un vaso grande de leche?-** el jefe de seguridad simplemente salió del lugar en busca de lo pedido

**-Leche?-**

**-Si Dunja ya verás**_**-**_ Saki volvió rápido con el encargo y entre la mujer y el se dieron a la tarea de poner sobrio a Bill en menos de media hora..

**_CONTINUARA_**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS**

Mafer483 xD LoL

que alegria el que me hayas dejado un review n0n aqui esta la actualizacion, y descuida bushido solo es menciona porque estaba en los comet sino ni lo pondria xD

Bueno como aqui no puedo poner el link si van a mi perfil hai esta el link para cada capitulo sus videos :D

y creo que esto no estara tan largo como creia en el proximo capitulo sera la afterparty con cosas como porque tardaron tanto cuando fueron al bano cuidados, porque bill perdio su anillo xD y alguna cosita extra


	3. Chapter 3

Hola muchisimas gracias a los que comentaron, y Tambien de paso pido disculpas por mi demora por eso no me gusta hacer fic que no sean one-shot pero bueno aun asi espero se acuerde y lean.... asi como para ver el link con los videos que utilize para este capitulo se encuentran en mi perfil...

GRACIAS POR ESPERAR

* * *

**Fiesta, Baño, Anillo**

Fuera del lugar los flash de las cámaras no dejaban de salir disparados, la multitud que se veía era increíble

**-O Tom es genial que estemos aquí será nuestra primera after party para nosotros dos – **una risita salía de los labios del pelinegro

-**Bill tranquilízate, seguro que estas bien porque si no podemos irnos y…**-

**-estoy bien ya te lo he dicho varias veces estoy perfecto verdad Tomi – **

"_Bueno eso es verdad después de que tomara la leche descanso media hora y ya esta casi normal " _

-**si es verdad**- se inclino sobre el asiento y junto sus labios con su gemelo, un suave y dulce beso Bill soltó un leve gemidito mientras trataba de profundizar el contacto por lo cual Tom se separo sin romper el momento

-**Billa, no empieces algo que no terminaremos**-

**-no creo que les moleste- **Sabían que no tenían que ocultarse enfrente de Sakí y Tobi ya que como eran quien los cuidaban sabían de aquella relación y simplemente hacían oídos sordos, pero una cosa eran besarse, abrazarse o algún contacto leve frente a ellos que empezar a comerse en el asiento trasero

**-Vamos Bill puedes aguantar- **a lo que el pelinegro simplemente decidió por quedarse quieto volteando a otro lado, Tom simplemente suspiro _"siempre tiene que ser como tu digas hoy no Bill"_

La camioneta donde iban se detenía era hora de bajar, Tom cuidando los pasos de Bill que parecía mecerse conforme caminaba, cuando por fin lograron entrar fueron capturados por varios reporteros con diferentes preguntas pero casi similares, que si como se sentían con el logro de América, que si se sorprendieron de ganar tantos comets, que si pensaban ya regresar a dar conciertos en Alemania y un sin fin de preguntas que la mayoría respondía Tom y de vez en cuando Bill interrumpía con casi contestaciones que ni venían al tema.

-**Tom…Tom mira por allá vamos con Oliver**- el cantante se veía ambientado a diferencia de un Tom que mas que divertirse parecía la cuidadora de su hermanito, David los seguía de cerca al igual que su seguridad y Bill no paraba de hablar estar de un lugar para otro.. Tomando vaso tras vaso de licor.

Estuvieron vario rato platicando con Oliver y las demás personas que ahí estaban, el chico de rastas sin despegar la mirada de cómo Bill se meneaba aquel exquisito cuerpo con el copas de la música lento y sensual, había visto a varias tipas coquetearle eh incluso acercarse pero nadie le importaba…

La música retumbaba en sus oídos ya no tenía caso hablar con nadie a menos que estuvieras encima de ella se volteo con una mirada suplicante hacia su hermano y sutilmente se acerco a su oído

**-Vamos a la barra tengo sed- **La suave respiración del menor bajo la oreja de Tom lo hizo temblar y sin más ni menos de un instante ya estaban en la barra.

El rubio pidió tres bebidas entregando una a David y otra a Bill, pero justo al entregarla se arrepintió al momento.

Bill metió el popote de la bebida lentamente a su boca, pasándola por sus labios como cuando se ponía ese delicioso brillo que le hacia los labios mas exquisitos, la música dejo de sonar alrededor de Tom, todo lo que veía el mayor era la boca del menor jugando con aquel tubo, succiono haciendo subir el liquido, aun así una gota rodo por su barbilla

"_Tranquilo Tom calma, solo está tomando su jodida bebida no es como si te incitara_"

Trato de perder su mirada en la gente a su alrededor pero había demasiados, estaban completamente pegados a la barra, Bill giro un poco su cabeza para quedar a la altura del oído de su gemelo simplemente para susurrarle algo.

-**ok yo le digo a David**-aprovechando que su manager no estaba coqueteando con alguien se acerco a su lado.

**-Ei David saldremos un rato a fumar**- el cual al escuchar lo que decía Tom se le quedo mirando

-**esta bien yo los acompañare**- asiento simplemente en señal de si y me dirijo otra vez a mi hermano el cual seguía entretenido con la bebida

-**Bueno Bill vamos**- Con esas simples tres palabras ambos se dirijieron hacia una zona dentro del antro donde estaban especial para fumar Tom iba tras de Bill y tras el de Rasta el manager.

La cara de felicidad de el pelinegro al salir aquella zona y darse cuenta que no había nadie cambio rápidamente al ver que tras ellos venia David

**-Tom David no debería estar aquí, no puedo creer que no hayas entendió…ashhh- **le dijo una vez que se acerco para pedirle el cigarro**, **a lo que el rubio simplemente le prendio el cigarrillo pasándoselo mientras el prendía el otro.

-**a que te refieres Bill?**-Pero el menor ya no le contesto se dedico a fumar a gusto mientras veía como la zona se empezaba a llegar mas gente. Viendo a su alrededor no quería ni saber que demonios estarían platicando el manager y su gemelo.

"_Vaya pedazo de player que no entiende una maldita indirecta de querer estar solo"_

no había duda que el pelinegro no estaba contento y justo cuando le dio otro golpe al cigarro se dio cuenta que ya no quedaba nada probando el horrible sabor del filtro quemado…haciendo que hiciera gesto de asco he inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia abajo

su gemelo al darse cuenta se dirigió otra vez al mayor.

-**Dave, Bill no se siente bien ocupa ir al baño, creo que vomitara **–

-**maldito mocoso sabía que había estado bebiendo mucho, pero aun asi quizo salir a fumar que no piensa o que… y a todo eso porque me avisas en igual de ir, Saki y Tobi los hubieran seguido **- contesto Jost sorprendido los gemelos casi nunca le avisaban de sus planes y de la nada venia Tom y le decía por segunda vez lo que harian

-**Pero no quiero que nadie me vea si no luego pensaran que estoy enfermo o que solo vomito para conservar mi figura**- la voz del cantante se hizo presente mientras se recargaba un poco en Tom aun haciendo gestos de querer vomitar

-**Y que quieres? Que le bloquee el baño? **–

-**Gracias David**- fue lo único que dijo Bill mientras jalaba a su hermano hacia el baño seguido de sus guardaespaldas, pasaron entre la gente como pudieron y no más llegar, Sakí entro revisando que no hubiera nadie.

**-No hay nadie Bill-** le confirmo al cantante

-**Esta bien Saki, No dejen que nadie me entiendes NADIE ni siquiera ustedes o David entren **– Tras esas simples palabras entro al WC junto con Tom….

**&*&*&*&*&*&*- BAÑO -*&*&*&*&*&*&**

**-Bill esto no era necesario si querías vomitar te hubieras encerrado en un cubicu….mmm- **los labios del menor sobre los suyos le hicieron callar, aquel sabor que tanto le gustaba combinado con el alcohol de esa noche y el tabaco lo hacían un droga aun mas adictiva, sus labios jugaban en una ligera danza mientras sus leguas se rozaban y acariciaban dentro de la boca de Tom, aquel beso tan apresurado y necesitado de mas contacto….

Bill lo arrincono contra los lavamanos, y tras un intento de tomar aire Tom no puedo evitar hablar…

-**Creí que te sentías mal**- _"Tom que rayos te pasa por la cabeza para decir eso…" _ni el mismo creía lo que acaba de decir

-**Algo me incomoda y ocupo que me ayudes**- Sujeto la mano de Tom entre las suyas hasta su entrepierna, la cual estaba más que despierta y lista para jugar

**- mmmm ****Bill esto no…****-** respiraba y hablaba entrecortado por sentir unos suaves labios en su cuellos dejando leve marcas y unas manos muy escurridizas por todo su cuerpo

**- porque no****-** alejándose de el un poco para observarlo, se veía exquisito como su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello y ropa desarreglados, y sus delicados labios abiertos jalando el poco aire que podía aspirar

- primera estamos en la un fiesta en el baño y… - no puedo terminar puesto que los labios del pelinegro se posaron sobre los suyos en un suave contacto que se volvio un cada vez mas delicioso, la juguetona lengua del rubio pidiendo permiso para entrar a aquella dulce boca que lo incitaba a pecar…

**- ****pero…-** alcanzo a decir Tom entre tanto éxtasis que le proporcionaba su gemelo con las suaves manos que recorrían descaradamente su cuerpo sobre las ropas

**- ****deja de quejarte y disfruta ****-** y sin arrincono a Tom sobre los lavamanos mientras lo levantaba de manera que pudiera quedar sentado sobre ellos, aun sin romper el beso comenzando a levantar la camisa que portaba su otra mitad, no tardo mucho cuando sus labios abandonaron los de Tom para bajar poco a poco desde su cuello a un pezón ya erecto por la excitación, y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a lamer y succionar aquel pequeño botón rosado, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía hacia los anchospantalones y sin ninguna dificulta bajarlos con todo y los bóxer.

La boca de Bill seguía bajando como por un camino ya trazado, bajando hasta el tesoro que mas deseaba en ese momento, lo miro, tan blanco como su piel alzándose con orgullo, con la punta rosada escurriendo del lubricante natural..

Un pequeño suspiro hizo estremecer por completo el cuerpo de su hermano y sin mas su lengua empezó a rodear toda la punta, succionando, lamiendo, degustando, usando su lengua con especial atención a la punta del miembro de su hermano, como si estuviera besando, usando de vez en cuando el piercing de su lengua para hacer estremecer a Tom ante los toques fríos de ese pequeño juguete que Bill tenia, las manos del pelirrojo se entretenían jugando con los gemelos que componían su deseado dulce…separándose un poco del manjar para ver las expresiones de el rubio…la vista que le daría a su hermano era excitante pues de la boca de Bill salía un liguero hilo de saliva? Que se unía con la hombría de su hermano.

**-Bill- **suspiro ante la imagen de su hermano

**-que paso Tomi?-** respondió el pelinegro dando una última lamida al miembro de su hermano para ponerse de pie y quedar frente a frente.

**-Hazlo Bill-**

**-Hacer que?- **tomo a Tom de las la cintura bajándolo de los lavabos, y en un rápido movimiento lo acomodo para que recargara los brazos en el lavabo dejando su trasero expuesto ante el… dirigió su mano a la boca del de rastas el cual empezó a chupar los dedos.

"_Creo que esto estorbara"_pensó Tom mientras le quitaba el único anillo que llevaba puesto Bill esa noche. El cual ni cuenta se dio ya que estaba perdido en el propio placer mientras se masturbaba y Tom lubricaba con su saliva los dedos que se abrirían paso en el.

No se dio cuenta en que momento Bill se había bajado sus ajustados pantalones, asi como tampoco cuando los dedos pasaron de su boca a su entrada. Estaba perdido viendo el reflejo que le daban los espejos del baño ahí es casi acostado sobre los lava manos su rostro perdido en sensaciones de placer, la lacia cabellera de su gemelo entre su cuello y su oreja repartiendo besos mientras los dedos se abrían caso en el. Era maravilloso

**-arg-** fue el único sonido que salió de la garganta del rubio al sentir como su hermano se enterraba en su cuerpo.

Estaba dilatado, si, pero aun así no se comparaba el miembro de Bill con los dedos. Entonces comenzó a entrar y salir del rubio, el cual se aferraba a lo único que tenia cerca, Ligeras lágrimas emanaron de sus ojos, aun se hacia presente el dolor en su rosto, se veian en el reflejo del espejo. Bill lo abrazó por la espalda, y se movió un poco más rápido, mientras tomaba el miembro de su hermano y lo volvió a estimular para que disfrutara mas.

Tom comenzó a gemir, primero ligeramente, para después dar exclamaciones pidiendo más. Bill comenzó a moverse libremente, tocando al pelinegro hasta el fondo de su ser. Este cada vez sentía más y más placer, el dolor había desaparecido, dándole paso a un goce inimaginable.

Bill sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, y embistió fuertemente a Tom, el cual también llegaba a la cúspide.

**-Y...Ya me ve…ngo… biiil…-** respiraba agitadamente, sus cabellos se movían al compás de las embestidas de su gemelo. Éste también exhalaba grandes gemidos ahogados.

**-solo… un po…co… -** no soportó más y se corrio en Tom, bañándolo por dentro de su esencia. El cual, segundos después, explotó manchándo de sus fluidos el piso del baño, llegando juntos al Climax total.

Tras calmar sus respiraciones el pelinegro salió del cuerpo del otro, mientras se subía los pantalones y arreglaba frente al espejo, el rubio hacia lo mismo tras limpiar el semen que escurría de su entrada…

**-Demonios se estropeo mi maquillaje-** Tom solo sonrio, mientras veía como su hermano trataba de arreglarse, 5 minutos después ya están listos para salir

**-Bill. Te amo-** fueron las palabras de Tom antes de quitar el seguro de la puerta del baño y encontrarse con sus guardespaldas….

**-Todo bien, ya te sientes mejor Bill- **le pregunto Saki al pelinegro mientras se encaminaban hacia donde estaba David..

**-Perfecto- **y tras esas simples palabras la fiesta continuo como si nada, si acaso solo con las miradas indirectas de Bill y Tom

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde el encuentro del baño y ambos gemelos se encontraban pasados de copas por lo cual David decidió enviarlos de regreso al hotel

**-Amigo aun no me quiero ir-** protestaba el rubio

**-Dave perdí mi anillo, si el que traía aquí, demonios donde lo abre dejado- **decía Bill hablando si que en verdad lo escucharan

**-nada de David o Amigo al hotel, por favor encárguense de que lleguen bien y no los vean es este estado- **los guardaespaldas entendieron rápido llevando a los dos jóvenes a las camioneta….

Iban bien, ambos callados recargado el uno en el otro, Toby y Saki agradecían a los cielos que asi fuera pues no querían batallar con ellos mucho menor que se pusieran en modo de pareja.

**-Yo Tambien Tom- **fue lo único que menciono Bill cuando se paro la camioneta frente al hotel podían escuchar a las jóvenes de afuera gritar por ellos, Tom no ocupa preguntar porque había dicho si el sabia que era la contestación a lo que el le antes de salir del baño

Un beso fue lo único que le dio, un beso torpe por el alcohol pero lleno de cariño, Tobi que se había bajado ya, espero unos momento antes de abrir la camioneta esperando que los gemelos acabaran con su muestra de amor.

Bill como pudo se puso sus gafas y espero que Tom bajara una vez abrieran la puertas, tras salir una fan saludo a los chicos a lo que el rubio solo respodio un hi, y entraron al hotel…

Subieron hasta su habitación aquella que compartirían, se desvistieron y metieron a la cama, descansarían todo el tiempo que fuera necesario había sido una noche única e inolvidable, el cómo habían iniciado peleados y de reprende en la fiesta de los mas normales, y sin contar el candente encuentro en los baños.

**-Descansa Tom- **_"me pregunto donde estará mi anillo"_

**-Descansa Bill- **_"diablos me duele todo"_

Lo único que querían era descansar y cada uno con un pensamiento diferente se quedaron dormidos abrazados a la persona que mas aman

**_FIN_**

* * *

No se pero a mi como siempre esto no me convence mucho xD pero espero sus mas sinceras opiniones :D

recuerdo en mi perfil pueden encontrar el link directo al tema de mi blog sobre este fanfic y los videos de base


End file.
